Jealous Kitty
by WritingRowlet
Summary: Adrien wasn't jealous; though he did want to flip his table and chase this new kid out of the class as he hissed all the way. Nope, not jealous. Just…protective. Yeah, that worked. Request!fic


Chat was just running. He didn't know where he was going, but he was running, his heart pounding in his ears. He couldn't believe what he'd just seen. Ladybug. Marinette. It was all too much to process. Once he considered himself far enough away, he let his transformation go and sent poor Plagg flying.

"Ow, geez! Give a kwami some warning!" Plagg grumbled as he rubbed his head.

"Plagg," Adrien said through his shallow breaths. "M-Marinette is…Marinette is _Ladybug_ ," he squeaked, his voice breaking.

"Took you long enough…" the cat groaned. They'd just wrapped up an akuma attack, and Ladybug was running quite low on time. Sadly, the spot she detransformed in was not too well hidden. He hadn't meant to see! Honestly! But, when the love of your life was crouched behind a dumpster and you just so happened to be on the roof right above said dumpster…yeah.

"Wait – did you know already?" Adrien cried.

"Kind of, yeah…" Plagg was gonna have to hear about this for _days_ , yet he was already tired of talking about it.

"How am I going to look her in the eyes tomorrow? Or _ever_?" Adrien questioned as he started to pace, "I mean, she didn't want me to know for a _reason_. Oh god! She'd _hate_ me if I told her I know! I-I can't tell her!" He collapsed on the ground and brought his knees to his face, panic setting in at just the sheer thought of his Lady hating him.

* * *

At school the next day, Adrien was so incredibly anxious. He feared that every word out of his mouth would be 'Marinette is Ladybug!' and it was starting to actually, physically _hurt_ how scared he was. Nino took notice, but Adrien easily brushed it off as just late-night exhaustion.

From behind, he could hear Marinette and Alya talking. "Oh, please! You know that hamsters are better than cats," Marinette giggled. She sounded so cute. Also, _rude_.

"C'mon, even you have to admit cats are _cuuuuute_. Just think about Chat Noir," Alya teased, jutting the girl's ribs. He had to say, that elevated his ego a bit.

"Oh, hush!" Marinette fussed. Adrien assumed she was blushing by the way Alya laughed. "Chat Noir's just a goof ball!" Ouch. He wasn't that goofy, was he?

Adrien shut his eyes and dropped his head to the table as he tried to maybe catch some of the sleep he'd deprived himself of the night before. He'd stayed up most of the night trying to figure out a good way to tell Marinette he knew, but every situation he created in his mind ended with her hating him or with her crying. Neither of those situations seemed good.

"Adrien!" Alya shouted, jolting him up.

"What, what?!" he spun hastily to face the girl, fear spread across his face. The girls both giggled, and Nino looked concerned. "What happened?" he asked.

"We were just asking if you wanted to go to the movies with us after school," Alya explained. He let out the breath he'd been holding, but then caught another as he looked over at Marinette.

She looked so excited, so happy, so _Ladybug like_. How could he say no? Marinette alone was too adorable to resist, then add in the fact that she just so happened to be the love of his life? Yeah, he was screwed. "Uh, s-sure! Yeah, yeah, that sounds fun…" Curse his newfound stutter. This day couldn't get any worse.

"Class, we have a new student today," their teacher called. All eyes went to the front where a boy stood. His short black bangs were jelled until they stood, and his hoodie showed paw prints in a bright orange. "Please tell the class your name."

"My name's Noah," he introduced, giving the class a short, nervous wave. His smile faltered when no one waved back, and just as he was about to hang his head, someone waved back. The cute girl in the second row with jet black twintails and eyes bluer than the sky.

"Well, Noah, please find a seat in the back please."

As he passed, he whispered a 'hello' to Marinette, and the girl giggled. Adrien wasn't jealous; though he did want to flip his table and chase this new kid out of the class as he hissed all the way. Nope, not jealous. Just…protective. Yeah, that worked.

* * *

At lunch break, Noah decided to properly introduce himself to Marinette, who just so happened to be with Nino, Alya, and Adrien. He ran over to the group outside, a huge grin plastered on his face. "Hi!" he greeted, another awkward wave falling forgotten.

"Hi," Marinette said back, her smile matching his. Years of bakery work had taught her how to match enthusiasm, and it helped that this boy was kind of cute. His face was slightly pudgy, even though he was anything but.

"I didn't get to ask your name earlier," Noah explained, standing a bit too close to Marinette for Adrien's liking.

"Oh!" Marinette giggled, "My name's Marinette…and this is Alya, Nino, and Adrien…"

Noah said hello to the others, but was ultimately much more interested in talking to Marinette alone. "Ah, Marinette, such a pretty name for a pretty girl," he smirked. She froze for a moment, as did the others (Alya in concern for Marinette's ability to take compliments, Nino in big-brother mode, and Adrien in his totally-not-jealous-ness). But, Marinette let out a giggle and smacked the new boy lightly on the arm.

"Silly, stop!" she snickered.

Noah smiled at the victory. "Would you like to go to lunch with me? Maybe an actual Parisian could show me where the best places are to go?"

"Ah, actually-"

"She would love to!" Alya interrupted. It would be good for Marinette to get out with other people. Especially when it was obvious she thought "these people" were cute. "Right, Mari?"

"Uh, sure? We can…go to the bakery?"

Adrien thought he would boil over. How dare someone try and take his lady! This wasn't _fair_. But, he couldn't say anything unless he wanted to explain to the girl that could barely talk to him why he wanted to pick her up and run away with her far, far away from this _Noah_.

* * *

"…and he's so cute! You know, his family runs that new pet shelter!" Marinette cooed as Adrien came back into class. He groaned, knowing who she was talking about.

"The pet shelter?" Alya questioned.

"Yeah, so he helps rescue cats and dogs and other animals," Marinette sighed. It sounded dreamy, and Adrien was worried. Oh no.

Then, from behind, he heard _him_. "Hey, Squirrel," he greeted, ruffling Marinette's hair as he walked passed. Marinette giggled and straightened her hair back out.

"Squirrel?" Alya asked with a laugh.

Marinette blushed and kicked at her friend, "Well, he didn't believe me when I said I can fit 8 macarons in my mouth…" Alya let out a laugh, as did Nino, who had just joined them. Adrien growled lowly knowing that someone else had nicknamed her. "At least you haven't heard his puns, they're awful," Marinette laughed, covering her mouth.

Adrien sighed in relief; she hated puns! He was in the clear! There was no way this guy could win her heart with puns!

"At least his animal puns are _bear_ -able," Marinette snorted. Alya fussed and nearly shoved the girl off her seat, and Adrien's heart plummeted. How could she?!

* * *

After school, Adrien spotted Marinette with Noah once again. The two were on the sidewalk, and it appeared she was trying to head home. Patrol, probably, since she and Chat always had patrol right after school on Mondays and Thursdays. Adrien listened closely as he walked to his car, hoping to eavesdrop.

"Seriously, I just have to go home, now! I'm sorry!" Marinette apologized, so she was trying to get away quickly.

"Well, OK, how about I walk you home? You can help me with my catch-up homework?" Noah suggested.

Marinette shook her head, "Sorry, I've got something really important to take care of this afternoon…"

"Then…maybe tomorrow?" Noah was starting to sound desperate, and Adrien cringed.

"I don't know, we'll have to see," Marinette sighed.

"What does that mean?"

"I…don't know," Marinette refused to look him in the eyes. She felt bad about having to keep her secret, especially from someone that didn't know any better about her spacey-ness and wacky habits, and, you know, her superhero-ness.

"Well…" Noah shifted feet, practically leaning over Marinette. "How about the _toad_ -ally beautiful _purr_ -incess text me when she's free?"

Oh, Adrien lost it. Nope, nope, nope. He could handle this guy being cute, he was OK with him using puns and actually making Marinette laugh with them. Nicknames? No problems! But, call her princess?! He had to draw the line there!

"Um, I…y-yeah-"

"Is this guy making you uncomfortable, Princess?"

Marinette tensed, hearing her partner's voice behind her. Why was Chat at her school? What was he doing? She felt a hand go on her shoulder, and she could tell it was not gloved. _Oh no_!

"What are you doing here?" Noah asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. "And I was just having a little talk with this pretty girl, as I've been doing _all day_."

"Yeah, well, you've been making me mad all day, sooo…" Adrien snuck an arm under Marinette's knees and lifted her into his arms. "I'm just going to take my Lady and go, now."

The next few seconds went by in a whirr of confusion for Marinette. She was in Adrien's arms, that part she registered, and he'd called her _princess_ and _Lady_. What was going on?! He finally set her on feet when they were far enough away, looking over his shoulder to make sure they weren't followed.

"What-"

"Shh…I'm so sorry Marinette!" Adrien cried, taking her hands in his. "I just, I-I couldn't take it! He was being so disgusting and flirty and he wouldn't leave you alone, and I just-"

"You called me your Lady…" Marinette commented, her voice slow as she spoke.

"Wh- yeah, yeah I did…" He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, Marinette I – um – I'm Chat Noir…"

Marinette's eyes bugged, and she had to slam her hand against the wall, all of sudden feeling quite woozy. She slipped down to the ground, "You're Chat…" she breathed out before placing her forehead against her knees.

"And," Adrien had to push himself, bouncing in his shoes before he sat down, "And I saw you detransform yesterday…" he mumbled.

Marinette looked over at him, "O-oh…that explains that…" she whispered, burying her face again. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Adrien furrowed his brow, shifting his body to be facing Marinette. "What are you sorry for?"

"That Ladybug is just me…" she mumbled, tracing patterns in the dirt. "You were probably hoping I'd be someone awesome and just as amazing as Ladybug."

"Hey!" Adrien snapped. Her head popped up, and Adrien cringed at his tone. "Marinette is just as amazing as Ladybug," he said, pulling himself closer. Marinette shied away a bit, and he pouted a bit. She didn't believe him. "Just because _Marinette_ doesn't leap across rooftops and scale buildings for the fun of it doesn't mean she isn't awesome. Because, _Marinette_ has an awesome sense of design. _Marinette_ has a huge heart and loves her friends more than she loves herself. _Marinette_ would do anything in her power to make sure everyone is happy. _Marinette_ is Ladybug."

The girl sat there and gaped at him for a moment, not sure how to respond.

"Also, Marinette has a poor choice in guys if she thinks that _Noah_ is cute," Adrien added, which earned him a shove. "I just hope you're not mad at me…"

"Why would I be mad at you?" Marinette asked.

"Because I found out your identity and you didn't want me to."

Marinette giggled, "Well, it was going to happen eventually, wasn't it?" He'd hoped so. "I'm just glad Chat didn't turn out to be some complete stranger from the other side of Paris." Adrien grinned and pulled Marinette into a hug.

"This has to be the most _claw_ -some day ever," Adrien squealed, squeezing her tighter.

Marinette groaned and buried her face against his chest. She blushed as she realized she was in his lap, but she didn't quite want to move. "Your puns are so bad…" she laughed in slight pity.

"Oh, please, my Lady. You love my puns. Their _purr_ -fect."

"I will leave, kitten."

"I'll stop," Adrien made a zipped-lips motion, which made Marinette giggle. "If I can get a kiss, that is."

Marinette leaned away and raised a brow, rolling her eyes at the grin on Adrien's face. Yep, he was definitely Chat Noir. Giving in, she leaned forward and caught his lips. She leaned away almost as quickly and ducked her head under Adrien's chin. "That's all you get, silly cat."

"I'll take it!" Adrien snickered, kissing the top of Marinette's head. "That's more than Noah got, so I'm happy."

"You're such a jealous kitten, aren't you?" For the last time, Adrien wasn't jealous!

 **This was a request!fic from Lazy Chipmunk! I hope this is somewhat like what you wanted, dear!**


End file.
